


An Argument

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry i've been missing lately, I started a lot of fics that i just can't seem to finish because of lack of inspiration. </p><p>This one is really poor written and boring, but i needed to post something badly. </p><p> </p><p>A threesome idea has been running through my head this past few days. </p><p>Guess who i want to pair up with Adam and Sauli... just don't say Tommy xD</p></blockquote>





	An Argument

“I’m sorry! Fuck, Sauli, how many more times do I have to say it for you to actually speak to me!” They both walk into their brand new apartment in a totally different mood than when they left.

 

“I really don’t understand why you’re so worked up about it, it was nothing!” Adam tries again but Sauli won’t even look at him, he just unties his shoes.

 

“Yes it was something, Adam. And the fact that you’re apologizing, but you don’t even understand my problem with you right now it’s making it even worse, so if you don’t have anything else better to say, let’s just drop it and go to bed, I’ll feel better tomorrow.” He says and he throws the leather jacket on the couch, but Adam isn’t ready to let this go, it’s probably the vodka but he’s sure that he didn’t do anything wrong.

 

“Ok, so I flirted with a dumb twink, I let him give me his number, but damn Sauli! If I had a penny for every time that happened I could buy my own island in the Pacific!” Sauli didn’t respond he just sat down on the couch. “It meant absolutely nothing, it’s all for the press, we agreed on that, you agreed on that!”

 

“No, Adam!” Sauli suddenly interrupts, maybe a bit louder than he meant to, then he fell into a deep silence, a bit scary and it made Adam regret starting this argument.

 

“You did it right in front of me.” Sauli almost whispers, clearly more upset about this than he first showed. But Adam’s stubbornness to win this argument got the best of him.

 

“And how’s that different from me talking some guy up in Hong Kong while you’re asleep hundreds of miles away?!” He didn’t quite mean it the way it came out, but it surely affected Sauli, who got off the couch and walked over to Adam.

 

“I had to sit there, in a corner, completely lonely and sip on my drink while you were sweet talking that little bitch two feet in front of me! Fuck, Adam! There were paparazzi there! I’m sure they caught a lovely picture of us, the three of us, that is!” Adam hadn’t realized this, when that boy came up to talk to him he wanted an autograph, but Adam didn’t have a marker on him, that’s why he left Sauli and went with the boy to a nearby table to grab one, then they just started talking, next thing he knew Sauli was tapping on his shoulder insisting that they need to go.

 

“If it really bothered you that much then you should have just budded in like you usually do.” Just for a slight moment Sauli looked like he was going to fall to Adam’s feet and cry, disappointment was clear in his eyes, and now that Adam had herd his own words he can understand why, but then something unexpected happened, he heard a slap and then he felt his left cheek sting. Holly fuck, did Sauli actually slap him?

 

“Is that all I am to you?! A nuisance?!” Sauli yells, tears trickling down his red cheeks, then he just bows his head and walks back, voice shivering. “I’m sorry… but I really don’t want to see you again tonight. I’ll just take the guest room for now, we’ll talk this over in the morning like we should have.” And he leaves.

 

***

 

“Oh fuck!” He groans as he pulls the shirt over his head and throws it on the bed, it was not supposed to go this way, he was drunk and he didn’t mean those things. The bedroom never looked this lonely before, how on earth did this argument even happen. “Shit!” He swears again, Sauli should have punched him, not slap him for being such an asshole.

 

He’s just about to take a shower when he realizes that there is no soap or shampoo in the guest bathroom, nor does Sauli have a change of comfortable clothes there. He quickly grabbed everything, sure they should talk in the morning, but he can’t leave Sauli without proper supplies, maybe he can even convince him to at least come sleep in his own bed, ‘cause it’s not like they broke up, it’s just an argument. He hopes.

 

When he reached the guest room, however, he heard Sauli talking in Finnish, it was normal, he was probably on the phone, but the shocking thing was to hearing Sauli cry, literally cry to whomever was on the other line, sobbing and chocking of the foreign words. Adam immediately felt a stab of pain three thousand times worse than the slap he got. To think that he made Sauli so miserable that he had to confide in another person. He doesn’t understand how it came to this. His whole body was shaking as his own tears sprung loose, and he was ready to jump in the room and hug his broken hearted lover until he calms down, then to tell him how beautiful and important he was to Adam and how he will never make him feel this way. But he knows he shouldn’t, he can’t interrupt Sauli, he’s already done enough damage for tonight, he just hope the other person on the line doesn’t encourage Sauli to just leave Adam and go back home. That thought makes Adam suffocate.

 

***

 

Adam planned to wake up early and make a delicious breakfast, to rehears everything he wants to say to Sauli in his head once again, as if he hadn’t done it a million times last night when he just couldn’t sleep. But as soon as he walked out of the bedroom the smell of fried eggs hit him. He huffs.

 

It takes a moment for him to take his eyes off of the perfectly set table for two to Sauli, he was just in his boxers, intensely shaking the frying pan, his back at Adam. He was so beautiful and caring, always has been, Adam has no right to treat him like he did last night, any other guy would have left way long ago and made sure Adam’s naked ass was plastered all over the internet, or would have blogged every day about their personal life, and expose private photos, any other guy would have taken advantage of Adam’s heart, but not Sauli, Sauli took his heard and protected it like it was his own, he cherished it.

 

“Adam!” Sauli gasped as he turns around, surprised to see Adam just standing in the doorway. “Oh God, Adam! I’m so sorry.” But Adam wanted to hear nothing of it, he just walked over to Sauli and wrapped his big hands around him. after the initial shock Sauli also wrapped his arms around Adam and sighed.

 

“God, I thought you might hate me.” Whispered in Adam’s embrace and Adam just held him tighter. “I went too far last night, I shouldn’t have—” Adam backed Sauli into the counter and lifted him on it, turning of the stove at the same time, and shared a hungry, passionate kiss between two lovers that found each other again.

 

“I was stupid, and full of myself at that party, and I forgot what’s truly important to me.”

 

“And I forgot a promise that I made to you when our relationship started, I said that I’d never get in the way of your work, but I can’t stop my jealousy from acting out.”

 

“You’re jealousy is proof that you truly love me, but I’m a bad lover if I let it get to the point where you have to cry out at me.”

 

“I over reacted.”

 

“I was stubborn.”

 

“I slapped you.”

 

“I heard you cry on the phone.” Silence.

 

“It was just my sister.”

 

“But you cried to her.”

 

“I cry to her a lot, because I miss her.”

 

“I thought you were thinking about going back home and leaving me.”

 

“… What would you do if I would have?”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes, but not for the reasons you think, I just miss my family.”

 

“I’d follow you and cry out in front of your door step until you come back to me.”

 

“I’ll never leave you.”

 

“I’ll never let you do it.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i've been missing lately, I started a lot of fics that i just can't seem to finish because of lack of inspiration. 
> 
> This one is really poor written and boring, but i needed to post something badly. 
> 
>  
> 
> A threesome idea has been running through my head this past few days. 
> 
> Guess who i want to pair up with Adam and Sauli... just don't say Tommy xD


End file.
